


home

by the_hero_she_deserves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora POV (sort of), Beautiful, Cute, Developing Friendships, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Good, Growing Up, Home, Love, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Peace, Post-War, Sweet, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hero_she_deserves/pseuds/the_hero_she_deserves
Summary: To me, Glimmer, you're home.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	home

You giggle, and my heart does somersaults inside my chest. 

_"Hey Catra, get out here so I can finally brush your hair. I swear I will find you!"_

Your laugh fills the room as Catra reveals her hiding place behind a chair. She dodges you, somehow, again. I watch on with a soft smile. I might as well not even be here, and that's okay with me. 

Catra hisses and dashes out of the room and down the hallway, all to avoid a comb. You chase after her, stopping only in the doorway briefly. Your eyes meet with mine, and your giggles settle for a moment, as your face rests back into its beautiful calm. That solace is disturbed just to form a smile, and then you ask me a question. 

_"Well, are you coming, Adora?"_

You're already starting down the hallway before I can answer. 

It's quiet in your room now, at least for the moment I'm here. It's a peaceful morning. I look out the window and simply can't believe we're here. We're here in the future of Etheria. There is no war. There is no violence. There is only this - the thing we all fought so hard to have. It's hard to believe, even now, that we've got it, but it's here. We wake up to it every day and go to sleep to it every night. This is what normal life is supposed to feel like. 

You'll probably get worried if I don't get moving, so I follow after you and Catra. 

I find you at a standoff set around the dining room table. It looks like a wild west kind of thing you see in old country movies. You're at one end of the table; Catra is at the other. You're like a statue with the way you're standing still, waiting for the precise moment to strike. I've never seen you be so still before. 

Catra's moving slowly now, and soon she tries to duck one way, but you follow her. She tries the other, but again you follow. That impatience of yours takes over as you jump up on the table and run straight at her. Catra's tail fluffs and she gets down on all fours to run the other way. Once more your laughter fills the air and you speed down the same hallway. 

Catra's fast, but you won't let up on her. You could teleport, but for some reason, you don't. I guess it's to make it more fair for Catra, and perhaps more fun for you. 

I follow, expecting that you want me to. The sun leaks in through the large windows along the hallway we're traveling down. It's something both you and Catra have failed to notice, but I don't think I could ignore, if I tried. After all, Catra and yourself are paces ahead of me, but I don't mind. It gives me a moment to take in the sunlight, and the warmth that I was too distracted by the war to notice before. 

_"Don't think you can get away from me, cat! It's payback time from all that time ago!"_

Your voice carries throughout the halls as you go after her once more. I move over to a window in the main corridor - the one I'm in currently - and place my hand to the plated glass window. It lays there gently, and even through the thick glass, I can feel the sun's light. I look out at the grounds of Bright Moon. This is a beautiful place; that was just another thing I was too busy fighting battles to notice before. I'm glad to call this place home. 

It's early. I still feel sleepy. 

Yawning, I begin on my walk back towards your room. Squishy beds aren't really my thing, but sleeping in one all this time, I've grown used to it. I can't wait for my back to meet with the mattress and my head to feel that soft pillow beneath me, as this hazy feeling in my head disappears and I fall into sleep. I yawn one more time; I must be really tired. 

I can hear the echoes of laughter emanate from even a few hallways over, now. A smile gently curves onto my face. I can't see what's happening exactly, but it's nice to hear it. 

It's nice to see Catra and Glimmer get along. The war's over, so it's time they finally had a chance to become friends. It's one of the things I've wanted, you know. For my world in the Horde, leaving all of the dark stuff behind, and my world in Bright Moon to come together. Now that there's peace throughout Etheria, it seems like that's happening.

We're all grown now, but... 

It's nice to see that things do change and also don't change, all the same. 

_"Ha! I got you! And now your hair doesn't look so mangy anymore. You're welcome."_

You must be only a hallway over. You must have run in a circle. I can hear Catra grumble in the distance and footsteps approaching this way. I am at the doors to your room, but you meet me there. You're standing before me again, with a smile that makes my heart flutter in my chest. I can't help it. Every time you look at me, it's like it messes up its beat or something. Your hair looks perfect, despite you rolling out of bed and not brushing it. Then again, even before your new style, when your hair was unbrushed, it was perfect. I know you're maybe a little taller now, and you, supposedly, look more mature, but, at the same time, you don't look any different to me than you did all that time ago when we met. 

To me, you're still Princess Glimmer. 

_"Going back to bed?"_

You're speaking to me now, and your voice doesn't carry as much anymore. It's softer and gentler. I nod. I'm too tired for words. A gentle laugh is given my way. That grace is something that came with age. Actually, you almost look sort of like your mother right now. You're standing there with nothing but warmth in your gaze and this sense of regality. It's not unlike how Angella would look at you when you were still just a princess. 

To everyone now, and I guess that includes me, you're Queen Glimmer. Well, you've been queen for a while, but I guess I'm really starting to see it now. 

_"Make sure you get some rest then. I'll be here."_

You're not tired. I imagine Catra also wants her revenge. You have so much more energy now than before. I think it's because of war's end and how everyone doesn't have to think about it anymore. I think it has to do with the fact that we can all breathe the sigh of relief we've wanted to, for so long. I think it's because the only fighting that's going on nowadays is fighting to remain awake. Rest is finally upon us and we have nothing to do but laze our days away. 

I smile and make sure to nod in acknowledgement. You lean forward and kiss my forehead. I'm not sure why, but it always makes me blush, anyway. I can't help the color that leaks into my cheeks faintly, as you pull away. It's a thing you started doing to wish me goodnight sometime ago, and now it's become our tradition. 

_"I'll see you when you wake up, Adora."_

And I know you mean that. You won't be picked up by another alien ship; I, uncertain I will ever see you again. Ever hold you in my arms again. I know you mean that, and you won't be teleporting off to the Fright Zone; I, worried that you won't ever make it out of there. I know you mean that and you won't be within Shadow Weaver's clutches, glitching just to save me from forgetting you. And I won't be scared for you, and how to get you back to normal. 

You will be right here, in this beautiful home that we've made our home. 

_Oh Glimmer..._

_If only you knew what you are to me._

A sleepy thought passes through my mind. I can barely focus enough on it. I'm not thinking about anything else other than rest. I watch you turn and run down the hallway to confront Catra. You aren't afraid, and I remember how brave of a soldier you are. I remember how brave of a leader you are. 

I remember how brave of a queen you are. 

Another soft smile paints over my lips as I reach for the door handle to your room and disappear behind the door. I make my way for your bed, climbing up the steps to reach its height. I expect at some point you'll pop in to check up on me. I'll be asleep and won't even stir as you teleport in. I picture your smile one more time, and can only hope it's there, too, as you check in on me as I sleep. 

I'm in your bed, under the covers, head to pillow. My eyes flutter closed and I can feel sleep come upon me. It's warm in your room. I think it's because of the sun leaking through, even here. It's warm in your bed. It might be the covers and how fuzzy they are. But, I think it could be you. You were resting here not long ago, so naturally your warmth would still be here. I cuddle up with your pillow, and I can smell the scent of the shampoo you wash your hair with; it's calming, feeling like I'm lying here next to you. 

I know you're elsewhere. You're busy getting to know Catra better, and she's busy getting to know you. 

And I'm here in your room, drifting off to sleep, thinking about all you mean to me. 

To me, Glimmer, you're home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet story I wrote the other night. It's relatively short, and has some feelings I needed to express. Nothing like working out your feelings through fics, am I right?  
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
